Sundance and Hart
by Barbarablue7241
Summary: A list of prompts and drabbles about Lucas Friar and Maya Hart - The one where Riley Matthews is very observant.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Girl Meets World, Disney, or any of the characters.

**Authors Note:** So I will be writing prompts and drabbles about Lucas and Maya. I hope you like it. Please review :)

**Sundance and Hart**

**Summary:** A list of prompts and drabbles about Lucas Friar and Maya Hart- Riley Matthews is very observant.

Being observant was one of Riley Matthews specialties. All her life she had been observant. However, even though Riley is very observant it turns out there's one thing that she hadn't picked up on. One thing she didn't ever think would happen. That thing?

Maya Hart and Lucas Friar were dating.

It was something that Riley never thought would happen. Riley always thought Lucas would find some cheery girl to call his. Yes, in seventh (they are in 11th now) grade Riley thought that girl was her but she was proven wrong when Lucas and her decided that they just didn't click as a couple. As friends? Yes. And Riley always thought that Maya would find a guy that most definitely _wasn't_ someone like Lucas Friar.

It turns out Riley was wrong. They had been dating. Probably for a long time too. It only took Riley until they broke up to realize that they had been in fact dating. Riley actually remembers the exact day she realized that a secret relationship had been going on between the two.

It had been a regular day at first. Riley had woken up happily. Skipping her way down to her kitchen, singing some random tune she had heard the day before. She smiled at Auggie and her parents before moving her chair to sit down at the table. She barely moved the chair an inch before their intercom lit up.

"Are you coming or not?" Maya's voice had cut through the speakers. She sounded hurt, mad, unhappy, and glum all at the same time. Then when Riley opened the door and saw Maya's face she knew it wasn't going to be a good day. Her face held a certain hurt that made her look pissed at the same time as the hurt. Before Riley could ask what was wrong Maya had grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Maya didn't speak to her for the whole subway ride.

By the time they had made it to school and at their lockers in when Riley decided she should probably try to make Maya feel better. Sure, she didn't know why Maya was upset but she could still try. "So," Riley began as they opened their lockers. "You'll never guess what happened the other day. Farkle was trying to finally climb the rope and he ended up almost falling. It was a good thing that Lucas-" Maya suddenly slammed her locker shot, books gripped tight in her hands. "Can we not talk about Lucas please?" She walked away after that, walking her way towards History.

Riley had stood there, stunned by her best friends sudden outburst. What she was even more stunned about was the way she said Lucas' name. She called him by his name. She called him_ Lucas_._ Usually_, she would of called him Sundance or Bucky McBoing Boing. She didn't though. She called him Lucas. Riley was very confused.

When she walked near the History classroom is when she began to piece some of the puzzle together. Maya was standing outside the door of the History room. Her eyes were closed and her back was pressed up against the wall. She was muttering to herself. "Common Maya, you can do this." Riley raised an eyebrow. "Maya? You OK?" Maya's eyes snapped open. She, obviously, forced a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah…" Maya had walked into the room minutes later, Riley following close behind. Once they had entered Riley immediately noticed Lucas and her smile turned into a frown. He had the same expression as Maya, maybe even a little more angry. Riley had watched as Maya and Lucas looked up at each other. They both had frozen.

"Maya," Lucas had started. " No. Just...stop." She replied and walked away from him. She had taken a seat in the back of the room, away from everybody in the classroom. Lucas' face had fallen even more and he sighed, putting his head in his hands. Riley raised an eyebrow once again as she sat in her seat. What was going on with them? They never fought, well if you don't count that one time Maya jumped on top of Lucas in 8th grade when he threatened to tell Riley's uncle Joshua that she had a small crush on him. Other than that it was just playful banter and teasing. Nothing like this. She looked at Lucas and followed his gaze. It had ended up on Maya. Riley sat there for a couple minutes before gasping, almost falling off her chair in the process. She had finally understood.

Riley flashed back to the last seven months. She suddenly remembered all of the gazes that Maya and Lucas held toward each other. The way Lucas would run his hands up Maya's arms. Her head leaning back into Lucas' arm. The way Maya's arm always rested on Lucas' desk, his hand resting on her arm every so often. The way Maya and Lucas would appear at places together, cheeks red as a cherry, Maya's lipstick a little smudged. Or maybe the way Lucas glared at that guy that was hitting on Maya the week before.

Maya and Lucas had been dating, and now they were broken up.

Riley expected herself to feel mad that they kept it a secret for as long as they did. But..she didn't. She actually felt happy. They seemed happy. Well they did seem happy. Now they were broken up and Riley wanted to know why. Once she found out why she wanted to do what she does best. She wanted to fix it.

So that's how Riley found out. It may of taken a while but it didn't matter. She knows now and when she said she wanted to fix it she was serious. She was and is going to fix it. How she was going to fix it? Well that's quite easy.

At the moment Riley was in a closet. Why? Well she may or may not of given Maya and Lucas two different notes to meet her in the janitors closet (she payed Harley ten bucks to get out for a while).

So Riley was waiting, waiting for them to come into the closet so she could get them back together. Riley's eyes widened when the closet door opened. Maya made her way into the closet shutting the door behind her. "OK Riles, what do you wa-" Maya didn't get to finish her sentence. The closet door opened once more, this time revealing Lucas.

Riley smiled as Maya and Lucas froze once they caught sight of each other. It was time to get this plan into action. "Lucas, Maya.. welcome." Maya quickly tore her eyes off Lucas to position them on Riley. "Riley, honey, what's going on?"

Riley smiled at her best friend. "I know you guys have been dating." Riley watched as Maya and Lucas froze once again. "Riley," Lucas began. Riley shook her head. "Don't. I don't care. I actually .. don't mind. What I want to know is why you broke up. Don't say you didn't either. I know you did." Riley sighed as Maya and Lucas stayed silent. "None of us are leaving here until you make up."

It was quite for about two more minutes before Lucas began to talk. "Maya.. please just talk to me." Maya turned back towards Lucas. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to ask you? Why you decided to cheat on me after almost eight months of being together? WHY YOU DECIDED TO KISS MISSY?!" Maya screamed the last words, tears threatening to spill.

Riley froze at that. She suddenly felt anger towards Lucas. How dare he do that?

Maya scoffed when Lucas didn't answer her. "_Yeah_, that's what I thought. Have a nice life Sundance." Maya began to walk away until she was pulled back against Lucas. "Maya! Just listen. I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! And I know that's what everyone always says, but I'm being serious. I would never to that to you Maya. Why would I do that to you? Why would I do that to the girl that makes me happy, that I can depend on?" Lucas paused, looking at Maya. "Why.. why would I do that to the girl I… I love?"

Maya's eyes snapped up to meet his. Riley could tell that was the first time Lucas ever said that to her. "Maya," Lucas continued. "I'm so sorry, I love you and I am begging you to give me another chance."

Lucas watched Maya's every movements. She looked up at him, a small smile forming on her face. She pushed herself against him, her lips meeting his in a kiss. It was slow and passionate, but held so much emotion at the same time. Once Maya's lips left Lucas' she opened her eyes. "I love you too hopalong, I love you too." To anyone else that would seem weird. It doesn't matter though. They're Lucas and Maya, that's just the way it was.

As Riley watched Lucas thread their hands together and place a kiss at Maya's temple is when Riley knew she succeed.

She got Maya and Lucas back together.


End file.
